The present invention relates to office partition panel systems, and in particular to a knock-down portable partition that has a unique post and beam construction configured for quick and easy on-site manual assembly.
The efficient use of building floor space is an ever growing concern, particularly as building costs continue to escalate. Open office plans have been developed to reduce overall officing costs, and generally incorporate large, open floor spaces in buildings that are equipped with modular furniture systems which are readily reconfigurable to accommodate the ever changing needs of a specific user, as well as the divergent requirements of different tenants. One arrangement commonly used for furnishing open plans includes movable or portable partition panels that are detachably interconnected to partition off the open spaces into individual workstations and/or offices. Such partition panels have sufficient structural strength to receive hang-on furniture units, such as work surfaces, overhead cabinets, shelves, etc., and are generally known in the office furniture industry as xe2x80x9csystems furniture.xe2x80x9d In addition, such partition panels have an acoustical, sound-absorbing configuration to promote a quiet, pleasant work environment.
Numerous partition panel systems have been developed for dividing office workspaces into smaller areas. Partition panel systems, like those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,996,811, utilize prefabricated rectangular partition panel members that have a unitary rigid perimeter frame formed by top, bottom, and end channels that are welded to one another. Decorative cover panels are fastened to opposite sides of the perimeter frame. Each perimeter frame member has a rectangular shape, and is fabricated and shipped as a single unit, often with the decorative cover panels pre-fastened to the frame. During installation, the prefabricated perimeter frame of each panel member is fastened to the perimeter frame of an adjacent panel member along the vertical edges thereof, either directly, or by a separate fastener post. Each partition panel member includes two height adjustable feet or glides along the bottom edge of each panel member, with one glide being located adjacent each vertical panel edge. Since there are two vertical frame members at each panel joint, this type of panel construction results in structural redundancy. In addition, since each glide must be properly adjusted for height, this configuration requires adjustment of both glides at each panel joint during assembly. Furthermore, although longer panels typically have a lower cost per unit length, longer panels are difficult to handle, which places a practical limit on the size of the partition panel member that can be shipped and installed as a prefabricated unit.
Other partition panel systems, like that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,150,554, utilize prefabricated rectangular partition panel members having a unitary perimeter frame that attaches to a post member along each vertical panel edge. Although this type of design may have a single glide at each post, each panel-to-post connection has at least two vertical structural members. Since only a single vertical member is needed to provide support and height adjustment, this type of system has redundant structure. In addition, the rectangular partition panel members are manufactured and shipped as a unit, limiting the size of the partition panel members that can be used.
Other office divider systems, like that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,406,760, utilize vertical posts and horizontal beams wherein each post attaches to an adjacent post along adjacent vertical edges. Since each post is attached directly to an adjacent post, this configuration also has redundant vertical structural members and glides.
Other office panel dividers, like that disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,287,666 and 5,219,406, have multiple posts and beams with connector members that hold a pair of beams to adjacent posts. This configuration has two horizontal beams in a side-by-side relationship at each height location, and also has two vertical posts attached directly together in either a back-to-back or side-by-side relationship. Thus, there is redundancy in both the post and the beam structures. In addition, connector pieces are required to attach the beams to the posts.
One aspect of the present invention is a knock-down portable partition comprising a rigid panel frame having a central portion. The partition includes at least one cover panel covering at least a portion of the central portion of the panel frame. Connectors detachably mount the cover panel on the rigid panel frame to facilitate assembly and removal of the cover panel on the panel frame. The rigid panel frame includes at least two vertical posts having an upper end, a lower end, and opposite side faces. The opposite faces have at least two beam connection ports thereon positioned adjacent the upper and lower ends of the associated one of the posts. The panel frame also includes upper and lower beams extending generally horizontally between the vertical posts adjacent the upper and lower ends thereof. The upper and lower beams interconnect the vertical posts adjacent the connection ports. The panel frame has movable lock members positioned on one of the posts and the beams adjacent the connection ports. The movable lock members are movably mounted for shifting between an unlocked position and a locked position. The panel frame further includes lock engaging surfaces positioned on the other of the posts and the beams adjacent the connection ports. The lock engaging members abuttingly engage the lock engaging surfaces as the lock members are shifted to the locked position and rigidly yet detachably interconnect the posts and the beams for quick and complete assembly and disassembly of the knock-down portable partition.
Another aspect of the present invention is in a portable partition system, the improvement of a rigid knock-down frame construction including at least two vertical posts each having an upper end, a lower end, and opposite faces with at least two beam connection ports thereon positioned adjacent the upper and lower ends of the associated one of the posts. The frame construction includes upper and lower beams extending generally horizontally between the vertical posts adjacent the upper and lower ends thereof, and rigidly interconnecting the posts adjacent the connection ports. The frame construction also includes movable lock members positioned on one of the posts and the beams adjacent the connection ports, and being movably mounted thereon for shifting between an unlocked position and a locked position. The frame construction further includes lock engaging surfaces positioned on the other of the posts and the beams adjacent the connection ports. The lock members engage the lock engaging surfaces as the lock members are shifted to the locked position to rigidly yet detachably interconnect the posts and the beams for quick and complete assembly and disassembly of the knock-down portable partition.
Yet another aspect of the present invention is in a portable partition system, the improvement of a quick-disconnect frame connection system, including at least one post and at least one beam. At least one connection port is positioned between the post and the beam, and at least one movable lock member is positioned on one of the post and the beam adjacent to the connection port. A lock member is movably mounted thereon for shifting between an unlocked position and a locked position. At least one lock engaging surface is positioned on the other of the post and the beam adjacent to the connection port, and is abuttingly engaged by the lock member as the lock member is shifted to the locked position, creating a tight fit and rigidly yet detachably interconnecting the post and the beam.
The principal objects of the present invention are to provide a knock-down, portable partition system. Accordingly, the present partition provides a versatile, easily assembled and disassembled partition having reduced complexity and fewer components. The individual components are assembled at the installation site, thereby reducing shipping costs, and allowing for longer, more economical panel sizes. The partition panel is easily and quickly assembled, and does not require separate fasteners, such as conventional nuts and bolts. The partition panels have sufficient structural strength to support hang-on accessory units, such as binder bins, shelves, and work surfaces. Utility troughs may be installed at various heights between the posts to provide for electrical and communications conduits. The utility troughs may be installed or removed after the structural beams are installed between adjacent posts. Each post has a single adjustable foot, and a vertical row of slots for support of hang-on accessory units. Cover panels are installed to close off the open interior of the panel. Two adjacent cover panels are attached to a single post at each in-line panel joint.
These and other features, advantages, and objects of the present invention will be further understood and appreciated by those skilled in the art by reference to the following specification, claims, and appended drawings.